First Time Ice Skating
by KageNoNeko
Summary: She just knew to expect him to show up and it was distracting to her. He did came to distract her by taking her out for her first time ice skating.


**First Time Skating**

**Warning: Mild end of manga spoilers.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.  
><strong>

She was more skimming than reading her textbook today, but it wasn't because she wasn't interested in the book. It was more like she was expecting her boyfriend to pop out of nowhere and try to drag her off on some extravagant adventure of some sort, and this time she would be willing to go along with him. Sighing, she looked up from her textbook and moved to close the textbook only to be stopped by the doorbell. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she said as she rose up to her feet from the low table.

As she trod across the rest of the _tatami_ floor and the hardwood floor separating her from the door, the doorbell kept ringing and ringing, making her eyebrows twitch in annoyance. She opened the door to her boyfriend adorn in his winter coat and a red hat with white trim and ball. His signature un-refusable puppy dog eyes were directed at her as he held out an offering of deserts for the two of them. "Haruhi, will you go ice skating with me after lunch?" Her boyfriend said as he shifted his arms to reveal that a red hat similar to his was tucked under his arm.

Haruhi, annoyed even though she wanted this to happen, opened the door wide enough for him to enter. He then nudged his way in letting the door press against his shoulder as Haruhi let it go. Shuffling his way in the rest of the way in, he pushed his box of deserts into Haruhi's waiting hands. Once Haruhi took the box, he began to remove his shoes in the _genkan_, but the hat under his arm began to fall to the ground once his arms move to remove his shoes. Quickly, he realized the hat's decent to the ground and snatched it out of the air before placing it on the counter under the gaze of Haruhi. "Senpai, why did you bring that hat if you weren't going to wear it?" She asked.

"I thought we could match my darling!" He declared as he pointed to his own hat.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out the kettle. "Will leftovers be okay with you, Tamaki-senpai?" She asked while filling the kettle with water.

"I will eat anything that you put out, Haruhi," Tamaki cried out in his grandiose style. "I can't let it fall on me for you having to waste money on food just to suit my own not-so-common tastes!"

"Senpai," Haruhi curtly called him.

"What is it, Haruhi?" He answered.

"If you want to take me ice skating, get your shoes off and come and help me," Haruhi commanded.

And at those words, Tamaki became her obedient helper.

* * *

><p>Bundled up in her winter coat, Haruhi stood in her rented ice skates on the ice rink, holding tightly to the wall. Tamaki was skating in front of her and telling her to watch him for the proper technique. On some of the things, he would make little comments about what she should be doing at each step. Before he even had started talking about proper technique and <em>even<em> before he brought her out on the ice rink, he made her learn how to fall on her bottom and get up with her skates on.

However, she wasn't convinced this little adventure would be successful.

For one, did he forget about a certain expensive vase that had brought them together? And another, did he forget she wasn't as athletic as him?

With these doubts, she grudgingly listened with pessimism until it was time for her to try skating on the ice.

* * *

><p>For the seventeenth time, Haruhi landed on her bottom and was finding she could appreciate being taught how to fall properly. If she hadn't learned how to fall, she was sure that she would have sprained or broke something if she didn't know how to fall properly. Getting back up, she got on to her knees first before getting back up on her feet. "Do you need me to show how to stop again?" Tamaki asked after he stopped cleanly in front of her, taunting her inability to properly stop.<p>

"No, senpai. I just can't keep my balance once I try stopping," she said as she glared at the ice and her skates.

"That's no reason to give up, Haruhi," Tamaki said as he straightened her matching hat to his. "Besides it took me three days to be able to skate on the ice without falling. It just takes some time."

Before she even noticed it and could react before he skated off, he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "This is not second year of high school," Haruhi muttered to herself before she pushed off with her skates and began to chase after Tamaki.

* * *

><p>When Haruhi was able to catch up to Tamaki after ten minutes, she tried to stop. However, it began to look like it would be just as unsuccessful as the previous time, but Tamaki came to her aid. "Lean a little bit to your left," Tamaki called out as he showed off how well he skated backwards.<p>

Taking the advice, Haruhi leaned left and found she was able to stop successful for the first time. She didn't have much time to celebrate. Tamaki had stop far too soon and was too close to Haruhi. They collided, and both fell to the ice with Haruhi on top. A few poignant seconds past before Haruhi placed her hands on either side of Tamaki's torso (that wasn't a bad cushion in her silent opinion) and pushed herself up. Then she turned her body to get her back on the ice. As her back touched the ice, a pain jolted in her ankle that made her grit her teeth.

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked softly.

"No," she cringed as she reached down to hold her right ankle.

"I'll carry you off," said Tamaki as he got up slowly and then picked up Haruhi. "We will drop by the doctors first. How bad is the pain?"

"Just get going, Tamaki-senpai," she said glaring at him as she pushed back the pain in her ankle.

* * *

><p>Tamaki helped Haruhi hobble into the Souh Main Mansion and to a nice leather chair and ottoman with several pillows on it. Once he had her settled in the chair, he rearranged the pillows on the ottoman and placed Haruhi's foot on top of them. "What would you want to drink?" Tamaki asked.<p>

"Anything should be fine," Haruhi said.

"Then you wouldn't mind some hot chocolate?" He asked.

"Hot chocolate does sound nice," she said.

"I will go tell Shima that and come back. You just relax, Haruhi," he said before he left the room.

Relaxing in the chair, Haruhi looked around the room. Straight in front of her was a wide-screen TV and BluRay player. There was a sofa off to her side and another chair next to hers. Several end tables were scattered around the room, and as she glanced around the room, she had a sneaking suspicious that Tamaki had asked for the room to be rearranged. "Oh, Haruhi-chan, I didn't hear you and Tamaki get back from ice skating," said a male voice off to her right.

"Oh, chairman," Haruhi uttered in surprise as looked towards the man.

"Call me, uncle. There's no need to be that formal, Haruhi-chan," said Yuzuru Souh before he looked at Haruhi's leg. "What happened to your ankle?"

"Oh, I twisted it pretty bad. Senpai made sure a doctor looked at my ankle," said Haruhi.

"Tamaki broke his arm when he first went skating with him. Oh speaking of him, where is he?" Yuzuru asked.

"Talking to Shima about getting me something to drink."

"You don't mind me keeping you company?"

"You can...uncle."

"You are as much a part of this family as Tamaki, Haruhi-chan. So don't be so shy about calling me uncle."

"Shouldn't you be off working?"

"It's slow at the moment. You'll understand that it's never constant in pacing in the business world when you get there."

"Oh, Yuzuru-san, how is Anne-san?" Haruhi asked as Yuzuru went to sit down on a nearby chair.

"Anne is coming to visit soon since her health is doing fairly well at the moment. She would've come here for the holidays but the timing wasn't quite right for her doctor to allow it," said Yuzuru as he settled into the chair. "However, she still wants to be able to give you a gift."

"That's good to hear," said Haruhi, "and tell her not to worry about getting me a gift."

"Anne feels obligated to give you a gift as a thank you for all that you have done for Tamaki."

"It's nothing that she should feel obligated to give me anything."

"Haruhi-chan, did you even realized how happy you have made Tamaki or even how much you have taught him?"

"I did?"

"Yes," said Yuzuru as Tamaki entered the room with two mugs.

"Yes to what dad?" Tamaki questioned as he walked over to Haruhi and gave her hot chocolate.

"Oh about how much you learned from Haruhi-chan," said Yuzuru before getting up from his chair. "Haruhi are you staying here tonight?"

"Yeah," said Haruhi before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"The doctor wants her ankle to be check in the morning for swelling," said Tamaki to his father before looking at Haruhi. "Speaking of which, you probably should move it for a little bit so it doesn't get stiff."

Haruhi nodded and handed Tamaki her hot chocolate before using her now free hands to guide her foot to the ground. Moving her foot about slowly, Haruhi felt the ache in her ankle that had dulled away while resting atop pillows return. However, she could feel just tell that it was stiff, but the stiffness dissipated as she moved it. "That's probably enough," said Haruhi as she tried to guide her leg back on to the pillows.

"If it was stiff, let it be down for a little bit,"said Yuzuru before Haruhi had gotten her leg back on the pillows.

"It was stiff," said Haruhi as she returned her leg back down from the pillows. "Would that cause more pain in it?"

"I would think so," said Yuzuru as Tamaki handed Haruhi her hot chocolate. "Well, I need to leave for a meeting. Remember you two that the door needs to stay open to any room that you are in alone." He then turned around a gave a wave to them before leaving the room.

"So Haruhi, what should we watch?" Tamaki asked as he walked over to the TV after sitting down his own glass on a table.

* * *

><p>They had ended up falling asleep together in the same bed but with sheets and clothing separating their bodies. Haruhi was the first to awake and had tried to wiggle out from underneath the covers, but Tamaki's body was weighing the covers down. Sighing, she turned on her side to look at him. She wouldn't admit it, but she did enjoy looking at him while asleep. His exuberance, his non-stop energy, always gave her the impression that he didn't need much sleep. Him asleep was when she was taken back and was always surprised by him.<p>

"Morning Haruhi," said Tamaki, startling Haruhi out of her thoughts.

"Morning, senpai," she greeted back, thinking about how he didn't sound like someone who had just woken up.

"What would you like to do today before I take you back home?" Tamaki asked.

"Nothing much," she said.

"You haven't seen every room in main mansion yet, right?" Tamaki asked as he propped up his head with one of his arms.

"This place is too big to explore in one year let alone a few days," said Haruhi before she looked away from Tamaki. "Tamaki-senpai, could you um...help me with my school work?"

"With what?" Tamaki asked. "You are not taking any classes that I had to take so I can't help you learn the subject matter."

"Could you hold me while I read my textbooks?" Haruhi muttered quietly as she shifted her head to hide her eyes and her blush.

"Can you please repeat that Haruhi? I didn't hear that?"

"I asked if you could hold me while I read my textbooks," said Haruhi a little more loudly and clearly.

"You don't even have to ask, but why do you want me to hold you while you are reading you textbooks?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki-senpai, I don't think I could concentrate enough otherwise," said Haruhi as she shyly looked up to Tamaki.

"Am I a distraction to you?"

"Well, I would have to say yes when you aren't around," said Haruhi tapping her finger on her chin in a way that Tamaki would consider cute. "I know you will always try to take me to something or another without warning at some point. Not knowing when is the distraction, I would say."

Tamaki, shocked by what Haruhi said, had moved his hand out from underneath his head causing it to fall suddenly back to the pillows. Looking at his face, Haruhi couldn't take it seriously and began laughing. Then she turned over to her other side, and laughter became silence as she gritted her teeth out of pain.

"Haruhi," said Tamaki as he looked at her in concern, "do you need some pain medicine for your ankle?

Haruhi nodded back in answer, and Tamaki leaped into action grabbing his robe and left quickly. Still in pain, Haruhi waited for Tamaki return as she held her ankle. The pain had flared to the level it was at yesterday after she twisted it in the first place. "Why did I have to get a sprained ankle?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>When Tamaki returned, he had a glass of water and pain medicine in hand. He sat the medicine down and gave a helping hand to Haruhi to sit up before he handed her the medicine and water. She took it gratefully and without word. "I should check your ankle now," said Tamaki before he pulled back the blankets off of her.<p>

"Go ahead," Haruhi said bluntly before she laid back down on the bed. "This pain medicine better kick in quick."

"It's not swollen any more than yesterday," said Tamaki after he looked at her ankle. "I will get the elastic brace that the doctor gave you. Maybe that will help with the pain until the medicine starts working."

"Anything is better than nothing," she replied back through gritted teeth as Tamaki walked to her bag.

Tamaki retrieved the brace from atop her bag and walked back over to the bed. "Would you like me to put your clothes in the bathroom so you don't have to worry about them?" Tamaki asked as he slipped off her sock and put the brace on.

"You could just take my bag into the bathroom," said Haruhi as Tamaki slipped her sock back on.

"I might as well carry you there as well," said Tamaki as he scooped her up and walked towards her bag once again. "Has the medicine finally started working?"

"It has," said Haruhi as she leaned into Tamaki, "and senpai, thank you."

"You're welcome," said Tamaki as he crouched down to allow for her to grab her bag. "Now let's get you to the bathroom so you can get dressed for the day."

* * *

><p>"This is my personal study," said Tamaki as he opened a door to a room that he knew Haruhi had yet to seen.<p>

"It looks very nice," said Haruhi as she gazed around. "It is organized differently from the one at the second mansion."

"Yeah, it is," said Tamaki before gesturing to some display cabinets in a corner. "The display cabinets weren't here until I asked for them. Then over here...," Tamaki started as he walked over to a table near the window, "is where I thought you wouldn't mind reading your textbooks here."

Haruhi went over to the table that Tamaki was next to and looked at how the table was set up. The books that she brought with her were placed on the table along with her notebooks. Looking to one of the two chairs, she saw a single pillow on it and was happy by the thought that Tamaki was making sure she still could have her foot elevated when she needed. "Thank you, senpai," she said as she did another glance at the table.

"It's my pleassure," said Tamaki as he sat down in the empty chair. "Before you start studying, can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," she said as she sat down on his lap.

"Do you think you will want to go skating again?" He asked as he slipped his arms around her to rest his hand on her stomach.

"Maybe," she said as placed her sprained ankle on top of pillow.

"Maybe? Why maybe?"

"I don't want to get hurt, senpai," Haruhi responded back before she opened one of her notebooks and a textbook.

"I'll make sure you don't get hurt," said Tamaki quietly.

"So says the one who broke his arm when he went skating for the first time," said Haruhi turning around to glare playfully at her boyfriend.

Tamaki turned a tomato red and tried to hide his face with his girlfriend's hair. "Why did he have to tell that to you that?" Tamaki muttered loud enough for Haruhi to hear.

"Your father didn't tell me how it happened," said Haruhi as she flipped through her textbook.

"He didn't?" Tamaki questioned her optomistically.

"I only know you broke your arm," said Haruhi as she reached the page she was going to start on. "He didn't even tell me which arm you broke, but why are you so hard-press for me to not know how you broke your arm, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Uh...it's ungentlemanly for me to tell you how it happened," he responded back, only to receive a glare. "Eek... I'll tell you some other time when you are not burred in books." Tamaki began to look around hopefully for an escape from Haruhi's glare.

"You better," she said before she looked back at her books. As she was about to start, she halted before she could. "Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yes?"

"I will go skating the next time after my ankle is back to normal," said Haruhi before she felt Tamaki's lips press against the back of her head. She went back to her textbooks and began to read knowing that any distractions would come with a warning.

Tamaki held her and enjoyed being with her as he thought about the fun they had yesterday skating.

**AN: To my readers, I wish you a happy new year. I will be working on After Two Years, but I will be busy trying to find a job for after college.**


End file.
